Restoration
by dreamninja
Summary: Dilan had recently woken up with a heart and now he wanted to help restore his home to his former glory.


Its been a few months since Dilan got his heart back along with Aeleus,Even,Lea,and Ienzo and they now lived in hollow bastion. He was bored though everyone else had stuff to was researching trying to figure out how they got their hearts back while Ienzo was always reading or helping Even. Lea was off looking for Isa and Aeleus was going through the castle trying to salvage had nothing to do besides be bored until he got an wanted his old home back with the old castle he used to defend so he would help restore knew Leon and his friends probably didn't trust Dilan so he might have trouble convincing them he truly wanted to walked to Merlin's house hoping to find them there. Luckily thats where they were and Sora was there to. "Xaldin what are you doing here"Sora asked materializing his keyblade. "My name is Dilan now"Dilan said rolling his eyes. "Anyway I was wondering if I could join the restoration committee I want to help"Dilan said. "Why should we trust you?You fought against us and Sora"Yuffie said glaring at him. "Well this was his home just as much as it was ours"Aerith said. "I'm not saying I trust him but we need all the help we can get"Leon said. "Fine but I got my eye on you"Yuffie said before leaving. "If you wanna help meet me at the restoration sight"Leon said then he left followed by Aerith. Dilan just followed them to the restoration site. "Well that went better than I expected"Dilan thought. He knew they didn't trust him but at least they were giving him a chance. Once they got to the restoration sight Leon took Dilan to Ansem's computer and had him transfer all the information from the computer onto paper and transfer the ansem reports onto the knew Leon gave him the work no one else wanted to do but someone had to do it and he was just glad he could didn't blame them for not trusting him after all he did so this is better than he expected them to treat him. He made sure to make the notes very neat and draw all the pictures exactly like they were on the computer. Leon came in the room later that night and told Dilan he could go home and then Leon left taking the notes Dilan had taken with him. His hands hurt and he was relieved to be done but he didn't want to go home yet. He wandered around what was left of the castle thinking about what it used to be like. He missed his old home and he was just glad he was helping restore it now even if he had little jobs. "What are you doing here"a voice said. "Who's there"Dilan asked getting into a fighting stance. Then a figure dropped from the rafters and Dilan was about to attack till he noticed the figure was Yuffie. "What are you doing here"Yuffie asked pointing her large shuriken at him. "Will you put that thing away I was just looking at my old home is that such a crime"he said getting annoyed. "It is when you work with the man who destroyed my home"Yuffie said. "It was my home to I was supposed to protect it and I failed"he yelled then he turned and walked away leaving Yuffie standing there shocked. The next day he was over his little confrontation with Yuffie and was now ready to work. "Hey Dilan we need you to go with Yuffie and defeat some heartless that have invaded part of the castle since Leon's sick today"Cid said. "I can handle myself"Yuffie said. "Well we aren't taking any chances"Cid said. Yuffie glared at Dilan then just ran out the door. "Will you go make sure she doesn't get into trouble"Cid said. Dilan just nodded following the ninja out the door. "I don't need your help"Yuffie said struggling to fight the giant heartless. "It looks like you do"Dilan said. "I don't need you"Yuffie said before the heartless grabbed her. "Sure you don't need help"Dilan said grinning. "Fine help me"Yuffie said. "I thought you didn't need me"Dilan said smiling. "When I get out of this i'm gonna smack that smile off your face"Yuffie threatened. "Well I guess I could help you"Dilan said summoning his lances. With all six of them he quickly finished off the heartless and it dropped Yuffie who Dilan caught. "Looks like you did need my help"he said smiling at her. "Whatever just put me down"Yuffie growled.


End file.
